1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a current detection structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic detection element is used for detecting the strength of a magnetic field generated by a current flowing through a busbar. From the magnetic field strength detected by the magnetic detection element, it is possible to derive the current flowing through the busbar by calculation.
MR (Magneto Resistance) sensors and GMR (Giant Magneto Resistive effect) sensors are known as the magnetic detection element.
In detecting each current flowing through plural busbars e.g. when detecting a current in each phase of a three-phase motor, it is necessary to install a magnetic detection element on each busbar to be detected.
Prior art related to the invention of the present application may include e.g. JP-B-5153481 and JP-A-2013-170878.